broken mirror
by Avtfol
Summary: what will happen if Raven's meditation mirror breaks and her emotion clones run away from nevermore? let's just say, it makes things change. rated for language
1. prologue

**_I rewrote the story, polished the grammar and stuff; I hope you like it :) _**

**_BB & Rae: 18_**

**_Dick & Cy: 20_**

**_Kori: 19_**

* * *

Beast Boy was in the kitchen, making himself a fruit salad when Starfire sneaked up from behind him and said, "Hey friend Beast Boy!"

Jade skinned teen yelped and cut his hand; he groaned as he walked to the shelf reaching for a first aid kit.

"Hi, Star..." His voice wasn't cheery and cheering like every day, his voice was low and as emotionless as Raven's used to be.

Starfire walked to him, placing her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder "You seem really sad today... " She said with concern.

Beast Boy wrapped his arm with bandages and sighed. "No I'm fine..." Green changeling said with a slight tone of frustration.

Starfire smiled widely; "We want to go to the movies!"

Beast Boy answered her with the palest expression "How nice, have fun."

" Won't you come with us?!" Said star fire in surprise.

Shape shifter sighed as he went back on chopping fruit; "No, I'm not in the mood for movies today..."

Starfire gave him her puppy dog pout; "It's action!..."

Beast Boy responded with a even paler expression "Yeah, okay."

Alien princess started to get worried, action was green changeling's second favorite; he never missed it! Once he had a broken arm and leg but still went to the movies!

"But I thought you like those..."

Beast Boy turned his head around and looked into her emerald eyes with a frown "Not today Starfire..." But the alien princess didn't stop. "But... Bea- " Green shape shifter groaned and yelled at star fire. "KORIAND'R PLEASE!" His eyes had a hint of yellow in them now. He massaged his temples and sighed "Just... leave me alone..."

Starfire's eyes widened, she knew Beast Boy only releases the beast when he's really mad; even though that didn't happen much. "If... That is what you want..."

Young changeling groaned and answered her angrily "Yes! it, is!" Alien princess walked away from him " okay then..., I-I'll go to Raven..."

"Good." Beast Boy said with a cold voice

* * *

Starfire opened dark sorceress' room's door without Raven realizing; alien princess sneaked up on her "hey!" She exclaimed.

Raven yelped and dropped what was in her hands. "STAR FIRE?!" Young empath looked at the ground, she turned around and looked at Starfire.

"We want to go to the movies, will you come with us?" Alien princess said cheerfully.

Raven frowned, crossing her pale arms "I would,... but now... I can't."

Koriand'r walked closer, saying in confusion "Why not?"

Young demoness picked up a mirror from the floor, the glass was shattered to pieces. "Cause you made me break my mirror, I have to fix it."

Alien princess smiled, the innocent smile that appeared when she realized she made a mistake "Oh, well… we can always buy a new one..." Raven picked up the broken pieces of the mirror from the rug; "We can't; it's special."

"My apologies friend Raven..." said Starfire as she tried to help Raven with picking up the broken mirror.

Young demoness slapped the back of alien girl's hand and said with a voice filled with annoyance and frustration; "Just… leave; I have to fix this mess." Starfire's expression saddened. She cheered up after brief seconds and said as she left the room "Okay! you two have fun!"

Young empath said wide eyes "Wait… you, two...?!" But the Koriand'r was already gone.

Raven looked at her broken mirrors and hoped she wouldn't get bad luck for seven years.

* * *

Beast Boy was on the sofa eating fruit salad, watching TV; suddenly he felt some one sitting near him.

"Hey Beast Boy..." the voice greeted sweetly

Green changeling didn't need to turn around to recognize that person, Raven's herbal tea and book scent gave her away. Beast Boy Gave Raven a weak and sad smile "Hi Raven..."

Young demoness scooted closer, making jade skinned teen's heart pump like it was about to pop out of his chest; just like every time the blue wearing half demoness got close to him.

"How are you?..." She asked.

Beast Boy smiled sweetly and cheerfully; "The way I always am,... amazing!"

Raven smirked "I usually accept it cause I can't sense your emotion waves; but today your guard is down... I know you're lying, Garfield..." She said quiet concerned about him.

Green changeling sighed "Well... yeah,... It's... a special week..."

"the good way or the bad way?"

Beast Boy smirked. "Kind of a gray spot..."

Young demoness said with a even more caring and sweet voice, getting closer to him; "White enough to celebrate?"

jade skinned teen scoffed "I don't know, usually I just stay alone until it's over..."

Raven placed her hand on his shoulder; "Want to talk about it?"

Beast Boy turned his head and looked at her, realizing her leotard and cloak were white. he started doubting "Raven?!… Are you feeling okay...? you're caring about me!"

Young demoness looked at him innocently, making the green changeling blush. "Yeah,... I-I always do..."

Beast Boy rose and eyebrow "Yeah; but not this much!"

Young demoness' head dropped as a peach pink blush covered her cheeks "I just don't tell you... But,... You seem too upset; I couldn't stay shut..." She said soft and sweetly. Young changeling managed to crack a smile "Thanks... for caring..." Raven turned her head and looked at him with a soft smile; her eyes had a soft and loving gaze in them.

Suddenly Beast Boy heard Raven's voice from the other side of the Sofa; it was high pitch and cheery. "You always make me happy, I want to make you happy too...!" He turned his head; Raven was there, wearing a pink cloak "Wait! you're not Raven!" green changeling said in fear. "You're her emotion clones!" He walked off quickly.

**'Oh man! I better go before I run into rage.'**

* * *

He walked off to Raven's room to tell her about the run away emotion clones when he ran into a emotion clone wearing a dark lavender cloak.

Young changeling whimpered "Oh, heyyyy; who ever you are... p-please don't kill me!"

The emotion clone giggled and said with an innocent and sweet voice "Oh Gar... I assure you, I'm harmless."

Beast Boy said with a quivering and unsure voice "Really?"

Young empath's replica walked closer with graceful steps, her scent was much stronger that the others, it could get Garfield drunk by it; green changeling had never seen this emotion clone before. She had different attire from the others; her dark lavender cloak had a V-neck and was pretty thin, making Beast Boy able to see through it. Her leotard was tighter than what Raven usually wore and was a V-neck like the cloak; the collar shape of the tight clothing, and it's dark color on her pale skin really showed cleavage. Instead of Raven's usual fabric boots, she wore a wedged, ankle boot the same color of her leotard and didn't have much of a high heal. She had black eye shadow that made her amethyst eyes look brighter; her lips shined like she had lip balm on and the her hair was clipped behind her head, but the longest streak of hair was out.

She was truly beautiful and would make any guy drool for her, and Beast Boy wasn't any exception; specially with the fact that he had already fell for the original. hard. Green changeling was trying his best not to star at her breasts and not purr at the girl in front of him; he took a deep breath "Who are you?" He asked.

Lavender cloaked clone curled her hair with her fingers and said with a voice that sounded lustful and flirty; "Me?... I'm,... Lust..."

"Oh! Raven's lustful for some one... Huh?..." He said in sadness, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah..." Said Lust as she cupped his head in her palms; she pressed her chest against his, making him fluster. She whispered as she leaned closer; "You..."

Jade skinned teen flushed and mumbled in shock; "M-me?!"

**'R**_**aven has a crush on, ME? how? T-That's... impossible!'** _

Love nodded, she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his; Green changeling pushed her away quickly still stunned by what happened. Purple wearing clone smirked and scratched behind the jade skinned teen's elf shaped ear.

Beast Boy blushed as his body started to get numb; having animal genetics made some parts of his body more sensitive than the others and one of them was behind his ears. Lust pressed her lips on the green changeling's again and wrapped her arm around his neck; pressing her tongue on his green lips, pleading for entrance.

Resisting it became harder and harder for Beast Boy with each second passing; Lust kissed him over and over deeply, his neck, his ear, his lips. the green changeling was willing to return the kiss.

He finally gave up and purred; Lust backed off and looked at the changeling. Beast Boy blushed but Lust only gave him a mischievous smile; she licked her lips and leaned toward him once again. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer, her breath hitting his; Garfield's ears drooped as he got drunk with her scent. He sighed and his mind went blank, unable to push her away any longer; Lust used the opportunity and ran her tongue through his mouth, moaning at his taste, making Beast Boy's heart pound on his chest.

**'What if she doesn't really like me? What if this emotion clone is acting this way cause it's who she is? What if she tells that to every one cause she's Lust and she's Lustful for every boy?...'**

Lavender wearing emotion clone leaned her head on jade skinned teen's chest; Garfield flushed at the act. "I want you! a lot! I want you, I need you to be mine... I really really really want to be your girlfriend; that's why I still don't like Terra she took all of your attention away from me..." She raised her head and kissed him again more passionately than before.

But Beast Boy tried to resist her again; and once again he lost.

* * *

Raven levitated the pieces of the broken mirror "Okay;... I need all of you to fix this." She turned around realizing there's three missing emotion clones; the three that two of them existed because of Beast Boy. Young demoness walked out of the room in fear, remembering Starfire said 'You two'; Raven hoped that the jade skinned shape shifter wasn't there.

She walked into the living room, searching for the missing emotion clones.

"LUST! HAPPY! LO-" Raven froze, staring at the scene in front of her as her cheek burst into flames **'Oh no! she got him!'**

Lust was kissing the green changeling and Happy and Love were on he sofa looking at them with a wide smile on their faces.

Young demoness grabbed the purple wearing girl by the hood, pulling her with fury. "What did you do?"

Lust smiled sweetly; "I just told Gar how we really feel about him..." She giggled and looked at him with a passionate and dazed look "His lips taste like soy and fruit... I missed that taste sooo much."

Jade skinned teens cheeks got a dark shade as mumbled."Raven I-I tried to push her away; I knew you didn't want this to happen. But she got the best of me; I'm so sorry. But..." He walked toward Raven "She-she said you-you like me..." he asked her with a hopeful voice; "Rae... is that-Is that true?"

Dark sorceress blushed "I... I-I..." Raven groaned, her eyes shining with a white light.

Beast Boy looked at her with wide and feared eyes; **'_oh no she's' going to kill me!' _**He thought with himself, ready to get blasted by the angry empath.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTOSE!" Young demoness chanted her mantra and started teleporting herself and the other clones away.

The green changeling ran toward her, trying to stop her from running away from him; "RAVEN! WAIT!" Raven didn't listen and disappeared.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Okay then;...? talk to you... later?..."

He sighed, walking to the sofa sadder than before; tears gathered in his eyes as he touched his tingling lips. He could still taste Lusts lips; jade skinned teen groaned in frustration.

"I hate this week!... it's cursed!..."

Beast Boy picked up his bowl of chopped fruit salad and started eating; the fruits tasted like mud and sadness.

end of chapter 1


	2. a trip through memories p1

two months ago

Raven was on the coach reading like every day when a familiar but deep voice called for her "Sup Rae!" Young empath sighed and closed her book "Hello Beast Boy-** 'Wait!'** Beast Boy?!" Green changeling chuckled "I'm back."

Raven felt her heart racing; it has been about three months since Beast Boy left with the doom patrol for a mission. And god knows how much she missed her crush. Tough she still hated to admit she had feelings for the green shape shifter.

Young empath put the book away "It's good to have you back..." She said as she stood up.

Beast Boy said with a chuckle "Come on... Look at me in the eye and say it." Raven sighed and looked in front of her, expecting to see the emerald eyes; but she saw the maroon color of his uniform. Her eyes widened as she rose her head; she saw him with a grin on his face.

He was at least 4 inches taller than her, green changeling also had a new haircut; his hair was trimmed by sides and the front was brushed to the right. **(search Henry danger Henry hart season 4 to see the haircut) **Raven's cheeks darkened but she managed to hide her blush under the hood "Since when are you taller than me?" She asked in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy's ears dropped as he rose an eyebrow in confusion "Since four months ago...? Two months after I finally over powered the beast...? and was able to have animal related product without going crazy...? And finally started to go trough puberty...? And had growth spurts...? I haven't grown taller that much for a while...! you ACTUALLY forgot?! I saved your butts that day! You REALLY didn't notice me changing!?"

Young empath's head dropped "N-Not really..." Green changeling rose Raven's head by her chin "You really need to let go of that hood..." He said, pushing the hood off the young demoness' head "There's nothing to hide from it now Raven... You're free..."

Raven's eyes widened 'Since when is he so wise?'

Raven blushed and looked at him in the eyes, starting to get hypnotized by his shining emerald orbs "it's good to have you back..." She said; this time in a softer tone.

Beast Boy let go of her and grinned again "So, have you had breakfast?" Young empath shook her head "no, not yet." Jade skinned teen said as he walked to the kitchen "cool! I'll make waffles!"

Raven opened her mouth to say something before being cut off by him "Don't worry, I won't make vegan. Not vegan anymore remember?"

Raven just realized Beast Boy has grown. He's taller, more muscular, and handsome. Jade skin changeling had a lean yet masculine body. Broad shoulders, well define chest, and six-pack abs. His face had lost his baby fat and Now he had a strong chin.

**'I would never admit it to him but he's right the ears are sexy.' **Raven purred **'and so is he.'**

Beast Boy moved about with a relax confident '**When did all this happen?** 'Raven thought with herself as she sighed.

Now Raven had to look up to him. When he look down at her. He still has that goofy smile, but the eyes, cold, dark emerald with a hint of that old radiate warmth and humor. She definitely could get lost in them. Being near him give off a comforting warmth Raven could easily get used to.

Young empath dropped on the coach, her mind still blank as Beast Boy's words echoed in her mind;

_'There's nothing to hide from it now Raven... You're free...'_

Raven repeated it with herself in a low voice "I'm free..."

* * *

eight months ago

Beast Boy weakly stood up and held to his waist; he clenched his fist and spitted out the blood In his mouth. "Damn you Slade!" Green changeling was bleeding none stop from where his heart was.

He leaned on a wall and sighed, his sight was starting to blur again; at that point Cyborg was completely down and he and Robin were really hurt; he turned his head around.

**'correction; Cyborg AND Robin are both completely down.'**

Beast Boy suddenly saw a blue figure coming near him.

"B!"

It was Raven, the demoness he was deeply in love with. Jade skinned teen smiled widely, glad to see her alright and with only a few cuts and bruises. "H-ey Rae." His legs gave up and he fell on the ground.

Young demoness gasped and sat near him; she removed Beast Boy's hand from his waist only to make her even more horrified. "Garfield your heart!"

"Guess Slade-bots are more merciless now." Green changeling said with a pain filled grin. Raven looked at his hurting emerald eyes; it hurt her so much to see him in such pain. She turned her face back down quickly and started to heal his wound. "How do you know it's not the real him?" She asked softly.

Beast Boy groaned before he let out a sigh of relief as Raven's magic decreased the pain "He nearly cut through my heart with that sword of his for god's sake! I was close enough to smell him; it's nothing but circuits!" Young demoness looked at him with a raised eyebrow "smell him?" Jade skinned teen scoffed "I don't have a upturned nose and elf ears for nothin' mama! Did you forget I have keen senses?"

Raven sighed "You really need to be more carefu-" She was suddenly interrupted by Beast Boy's shouting.

"RAVEN WATCH OUT!" Green changeling shouted as he tried to push the young demoness away. But unluckily he wasn't successful and Raven was hit by Slade's electric blast.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Raven cried in pain and fell on the ground. Starfire stopped attacking and quickly flew toward the hurt empath. "Friend Raven!" That distraction was enough for the alien princess to be shot by electric blasts as well.

"KORI!" Beast Boy yelled in worry as he saw Koriand'r fall. He tried to stand up; but he shivered and fell down again.

Slade-bot walked toward the groaning changeling "Stop trying, you're alone. There's no one left to save you." Young shape shifter clenched his fist and snarled, putting his bloody hand on the wall as support him as he stood up. "I don't need saving bastard." He said with a surprisingly deep voice.

Slade walked closer and grasped his neck "Watch your language little beast. I'm much more powerful than you." Beast Boy closed his eyes and chuckled "That's what you think Deathstroke." He opened his eyes that were shining in yellow with a thin pupil.

"No, friend Beast Boy; do not let the beast take over. You do not know what it can do." Starfire said in fear as Raven just watched with half open eyes.

Green changeling grinned "Oh, I'm not letting it take over; I'm simply the master." He continued in a demonic voice. "Beast does what the boy says." His nails grew longer and went through the robot's waist; he grabbed a few wires as he pulled out his hand and kicked Slade-bot with both feet.

"Advantages of being short." He said as he threw the wires away.

He grew bigger and furry as he walked toward the sparking robot. Beast Boy was now the beast; he roared and ran his claws through the one eyed impostor again. He pushed the robot away with his feet, making him go trough a wall. Beast threw some more part away and went where Slade had fallen; he punched the robot several times and then stomped on it's head.

Green beast shrunk and returned to his form as the jade skinned teen; he was weak, moving back and forth. He fell down.

Raven who had healed herself by then quickly grabbed Beast Boy by his back "Hey, are you alright?" She asked softly, looking at the green boy in her arms. He smiled softly and stood up "Yeah I'm fine..." He groaned and leaned on Raven for a second before regaining his balance. "But things will be a little different from now on." He said, cleaning the dust off of his uniform.

Cyborg had finally went back online and was walking toward them "What do you mean grass stain?" Suddenly a growl was heard from all of their stomachs. Beast Boy chuckled. "How bout we put Rob in the infirmary and then go eat something? I'll tell you there."

few minutes later

Four titans were sitting on the chairs, about to order their pizzas; Cyborg as always wanted to piss Beast Boy off with his orders; so he read out load, "What about some peperoni with bacon and ham and extra cheese?" Green changeling licked his lips. "That sounds de,l,licious." His friends looked at him in shock; Raven asked in her monotone voice "Aren't you... a... vegan?...!"

Beast Boy leaned on the chair with his hands behind his head; "Not anymore mama! I can finally have as much meat as I want and I don't have to worry about the animals in me." Cyborg looked at him in confusion. Jade skinned teen sighed.

"See guys; I'm or I better say WAS a vegan for a reason. If I ever ate or used any animal related product, the meat eating animals in me would disobey and try to take me over. But now that I have control over the primal form, they can't."

Cyborg grinned "so no more tofu?"

Beast Boy chuckled "don't be silly; I still like the taste."

Half robot teen Crossed his arms and muttered bitterly "Even when he can eat meat, I won't be free from those nasty stuff."

Raven and Beast Boy stood up at the same time; young empath looked at him from head to toes "weren't you until my shoulders when we fought the Slade-bot?" Green shape shifter chuckled "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I can finally grow up without being afraid of my animal urges so... You should expect some growth spurt."

* * *

present day

Raven jumped on her bed; she squeezed the plush chicken.

**'Now he knows I love him. what should I do? our friendship... it's ruined! everything will change between us! And not in a good way, he likes another girl.'**

Raven sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes "He likes a girl kind and witty, a girl who has dark blue eyes and unique hair color. A beautiful girl; not creepy, demonic and sarcastic like me." Tears dropped from her eyes again "No matter how much I manage to feel; I still have a dark nature... He'll never like me that way, let alone love me."

Young demoness' mirror shined and a emotion clone appeared on the surface; Raven reached for her mirror and looked at her double. Her cloak was black; black like envy, jealousy and hatred.

Envy looked at her with her two red eyes and a frown on her face "That girl, who ever she is must be perfect, must be beautiful... She has Beast Boy, she stole him from us." Young empath sighed "I never had a chance with him; I never did envy, I never did..."

She put the mirror back on the make-up table, thinking about the day she asked the green changeling a question she regretted asking.

* * *

a month ago

That day, they came home after a not so rough fight with Cinderblock; the stone monster had caused a lot of damage until they got there. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were out helping with the damage as Raven and Beast Boy were in the tower. The green changeling had cracked his ankle in attempt to save Raven, and the dark sorceress was there to heal him.

She was sitting on a chair, behind the counter with a cup of warm herbal tea and a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of her; Beast Boy was sitting near her with a strawberry pie and a glass of milk, he grabbed a piece with his fork and smelled the fruit filled sweet.

Young empath never realized why he likes pies so much; but with each sniff and bite a lot of joy with a mixture of sadness surrounded him. It was one of the rare times Beast Boy's mental guard was down and Raven could feel his emotion waves, even though just for a short amount of time.

From the day they met she realized that he has high mental strength, but he used it all to keep his emotional scars hidden; that was why he got hypnotized easily. He was different, mysterious, he was able to lie to an empath; and the shape shifter knew it himself.

Dark sorceress liked to see when his goblin ears fell and he drowned in the taste of pie. She sighed and took a sip from her tea, they were alone for the first time in a while; it was the best moment for her to ask him what she was wiling to know for a long time. Raven turned around "Hey... Garfield?"

Beast Boy swallowed his pie "Yes Rae?" He said as he looked at him with his emerald eyes. Raven looked away from the mesmerizing orbs; she rolled her eyes "First of all it's Raven, secondly can I ask you something?" Green changeling took a sip of his milk "Sure."

Young empath took a deep breath and sighed; "Do you love anyone?" Beast Boy's ears perked up "W-Why would you ask that?"

"Just curious." Raven said innocently, feeling guilty of such a question. Jade skinned teen sighed passionately as his eyes went dazed; "Well... yeah; there's A girl I really love, I thought it was a simple crush but... Its not."

"How is she?" Raven asked with another sip of her tea.

Beast Boy sighed heavily and looked at the young demoness from the corner of his eyes, a light blush covering his green cheeks. "She's... different, unique to be exact..." He sighed again going deeper in his dazed expression "She's the kindest, most generous person I know; she's independent and brave. She's smart, witty and..." He chuckled "Kinda sassy;" He ate another piece of pie; staying silent as he ate.

Raven looked at the green changeling; he has become more mature over the passing year. He was starting to learn manners.

He was now eighteen as he said himself, but no one knew exactly when his birthday was; Raven couldn't believe the green Changeling was a few Months older than her. Her eighteenth birthday still had a few more months to come.

Beast Boy was also taller than Starfire and was competing with Cyborg in height. only two more inches and the two would be as tall as the other.

Robin was now as tall as Starfire; she and Raven were the only ones in the tower who could grow but still hadn't. But Starfire was tall and Raven was now by not so far the shortest titan in the team.

Beast Boy had became even more masculine now; broad shoulders, well defined chest, ten pack abs, deep voice.. Raven blushed on that though and went dazed. His jokes were now truly funny even if she hated to admit, there were times that she wasn't able to hold her laughter.

Whenever she laughed, he smiled softly and looked at her with his mesmerizing eyes; the smile that made her melt.

And just the thought of him gave her an endearing warmth and a dazed expression; just a touch of his hand made her blush and smile. Each time he held her hand for any reason she looked at how small her hands were compared to his; each time they made a physical contact she secretly inhaled his special scent and aura.

His musky sent, wet dust after a soft rain and trees; he smelled like nature, freedom and maybe a little wet fur. His skin was soft and warm; she felt secure and was at her happiest when she was with him.

She was brought to her senses when Beast Boy continued;

"It's fun to be with her... Tough she's not the most open person but... I think she's warming up to me...! She cares about others more than she cares about herself, she doesn't care about the cause; she just helps. She's sweet and caring, compassionate; even though she denies it all the time. She's elegant yet bold at the same time, she's adventurous; she loves trying new things but a little afraid of change. She's harmony itself, her cool and beautiful voice... She's, she's outa this world!"

Every word he said crushed her soul and made her want to cry; every single affectionate and poetic description hurt her deeply. She took a sip of her herbal tea and rolled her eyes to try and hide her pain; Raven scoffed. "Let me guess, she's blonde and has blue eyes?"

Beast Boy's ears perked up. "No! What made you think that?"

Young empath took a bite of her cookie and shrugged "I thought you liked blondes."

Green changeling looked at her in confusion and slightly disappointment that he let Raven feel; young demoness shivered at the awful feeling.

"Crushing on a blond doesn't mean I only like blondes you know; I fall for personality, not looks, I mean... maybe at first but, time will tell if she's the one or not."

Raven swallowed her second cookie. "So... How does she look like?" She said monotonously.

"I'm not gonna tell much, I don't want you to find out who she is" Jade skinned teen chuckled. "But... She has gorgeous eyes, like the dark and star-y nights back at my home, the gaze of her beautiful eyes makes me go crazy and get blind. Her silky hair, the color is stunningly beautiful and almost impossible to find; oh and when it floats in the wind,"

Beast Boy sighed lovingly. "I bet it's softer than fresh rose petals. Her scarlet lips, not too light... Not too dark; like blood." Green changeling was melting more and more in his thoughts as he continued; "She has the cutest freckles... and the light pink cheeks that darken when she blushes."

Beast Boy sighed again and leaned on the chair, his hands behind his head. "And a smile rarer than the rarest flower and more beautiful and elegant than the most beautiful one; I wish every night and every day that I could be her knight, her love; I want to protect her, even If it causes my life..."

Raven sighed sadly "That's pretty poetic! You must love her a lot..."

Green shape shifter leaned downer and smiled softly "I know... I get this way when I think of her, her beauty, her elegance; she might not be perfect but... She's the one for me. I just wonder if... I'm, the one for her."

"You're and amazing person beast boy , maybe If you tell her..." Raven said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Beast Boy shook his head "No, I don't want to ruin the friendship between us... I worked hard to get that; I don't want to get rejected and lose her." He sighed sadly; "I can't live without her."

"Have you ever tried?"

"No... I'm a coward..."

Jade skinned teen suddenly fell down;"OW!"

Beast Boy rubbed his head and groaned. Young demoness chuckled and sat down near him; "You need to be more carful Gar." Beast Boy's eyes widened "Did you just call me,... Gar?!" Raven blushed "Do you mind that?" She asked shyly.

Jade skinned shape shifter shook his head and chuckled "No not at all; only if..." Young demoness rose an eyebrow "if...?" Beast Boy grinned "if you let me call you Rae and mama without getting slapped in the head... You can call me Gar and Garfield in public."

Raven sighed and started healing Beast Boy's ankle without a expression on her face; but not moments later a grin replaced her emotionless face"Deal!"

* * *

present day

Raven sighed and jumped off her bed "I need to talk to him."

to be continued 


	3. A trip through memories p2

Raven rolled out of bed, taking a deep breath; she slipped on her cloak and walked out to the hallway, determined to talk to Beast Boy; she walked to the ops room while she was deep in thoughts.

* * *

_**Raven's pov**_

there's just something about him that makes me go crazy, makes me melt; he cares about me more that anyone. He makes me feel loved, cared for, normal...; he always tries to make me feel included and happy.

Yes, there are the others...

Starfire... the sister I never had; having the 'girl talks' with me and spending time together as sisters would. Reminding me that I'm also a girl; making me feel normal, even though sometimes it's annoying; it's also very sweet.

Cyborg... My big brother; who I can always count on. Goofy and fun but also mature; I can always talk to him about my problems and he never act naïve like star, or make it an investigation like Robin. He knows what to say to make me feel better.

Speaking of Robin... I guess he's a older brother type too. We have this bond that he can feel my emotions as well as I can feel his because of it; we can talk telepathically… I know it some times makes him feel uncomfortable. He doesn't really spend that much quality time with me though, but he still cares for me, but not as much as Gar does...

One thing that's the same about all of my friends is they try to give me space and leave me alone when I want to be; They all mean well and I know they always care about my well being but... they don't notice the little things. They won't realize my behavior changing much unless I tell or allow them. Even now that I can feel almost freely; _he's_ the one who reads me like a book. And by 'he' I don't mean Robin, I mean the green shape shifter who has the act of an imbecile but is much brighter and wiser than he shows.

He's ALWAYS there. Even when I tell him to leave me alone; Even when I threaten him and I am not proud of it... Even when I hurt him, He ALWAYS comes back to me... He acts like a fool, but I know there's something those jokes now... I just don't know what.

Garfield, my personal guardian Angel, a green, shapeshifting, tofu loving, cheesy joker, who knows when I'm sad even when I smile, who knows when the smallest thing changes about me and he makes me feel so happy; so... LOVED!

When I brought the end of the world, Robin was the one who came for me; but I could feel that mostly he did it to save the world, not just me. But I can't blame him, he's a hero; all of us are and it's our duty to save others.

But... When everything was over, when I defeated Trigon; Gar was worried about ME, and ME only. I could feel it; he's mental guard was down and he was letting me know how worried he was, how relieved he was, how happy he was. All of he's emotions were focused on me; not himself, the others, or his surroundings; he was worried about me and didn't care that the end of the world was over, that Trigon was defeated, that he was alive, he was just glad I was alive, safe and alright. The others were relived too; but their emotions weren't just on me; they were focused on the others, the world and themselves as well.

That's when I realized how much he cares for me, how much I really mean to him; that was when my crush for him started to blossom into something more; even more than when he comforted me after that Bastard Dragon, Malchior, broke my heart. More than when he gave me the lucky penny. Even more than when he saved me from Adonis even without himself knowing.

He's always had the urge to protect me. ME! The half demon bitch who was rude to him most of the time; and he wants me to be safe even if it means hurting himself or the others.

One time he told me about this mystery girl who he was in love with... When he told me I just rolled my eyes at him to hide my heart break; but... Is it possible that 'I' am the girl he told me about last month? that I've become such a person without noticing? Does he see me more that I am...? or at least... More than I see myself? I mean, as far as I know I'm the only person on earth with violet hair that has lavender highlights; so I do have the unique and rare hair color... And I'm different from the others; aren't I?

But... I don't have scarlet lips or pink cheeks... Do I? My mother does...! and... I haven't looked at myself in a mirror for a while; I mean the emotion-clones don't count as looking at myself; I usually create how they look, and they usually don't change when I do, if I don't know I did. And;... I don't focus much on their detailed features anyway...

Yet, he describe this mystery girl with eyes that remind him of the night sky back home;...

and I don't even know where he comes from!

I know NOTHING about his past. All I know is his first name is Garfield and he used to be a part of Doom Patrol; I don't even know why he's not with them anymore. I don't know why he's a green shape shifter... was he born this way? probably not; but then why? And how? How and why was he born this way or turned this way?

And after all this, he always knows how to comfort me better than anyone; he knows me well but I have no clue of who's behind the mask of the always happy and grinning changeling... But he knew what was behind the emotionless mask even before the trip he and Cyborg had to Nevermore...

He always did and always does; he always knows how to comfort me, without pity. Just like last week...

* * *

_**flash back**_

Raven was sitting in her room; frustrated and mad. She sighed and looked at herself in a mirror "A witch..." She repeated what she had heard sad and bitterly. Young empath wiped her tears and exited her room, a soft smile that she now wore everyday on her face; even though this time was a fake.

No one was in the tower, no one in the ops room at the least. Though she felt no emotion in the tower range; and if anyone was there, it was him.

She placed the kettle on the stove, reaching for a box of herbal tea; she paused**. **

**'What if he _is_ here?...'**

Young empath moved her hand from her usual herbal tea to the black tea box, Gar's favorite. It was surprising to find out the green changeling liked tea; he just didn't like the herbal tea she drank. He told her it's too bitter even for him.

A Surprising fact about him; he ate overly sweet stuff not because he had a sweet tooth- he actually enjoyed things with a bitter taste! he ate them because he wanted to forget his pains by going through a sugar rush. He always said it's much better than drinking; he'd never do that no matter what.

Raven sighed; Beast Boy had opened up much more about himself ever since their last encounter with Slade. She had learned about the guy behind the mask and still, he never talked about his past.

Kettle whistled and Raven reached for her mug in the top cabinet; usually she'd use her powers to grab it, but she was way too frustrated to use it without missing.

**'Damn my short height! where's Vic when i need him?' **

A green, clawed hand with rose red, fingerless glove reached for the mug from above her head; Raven turned around and faced Garfield who had a soft smile on his face. The green changeling gave her the mug with a bow "You're favorite mug milady." He said with a grin on his face. Raven chuckled; his grins weren't how they used to be. They weren't too wide or a everyday thing anymore; they were soft and genuine, not forced and annoying.

"Thanks Gar..." She said as she grabbed her mug. Beast Boy straightened up, chuckling. "Thank my newfound height." Raven looked at his masculine figure. He was now 6'2, making him taller than Cyborg and officially the tallest titan between them all; it was hard to imagine the skinny short guy he used to be. She laughed, "When you said you'll have growth spurts, you REALLY meant spurts."

He had a lot of fan girls his own age now, he still loved and had the kid fans; he didn't pay much attention to his fan girls- he was nice to them but cold at the same time; no one would believe he used to be a love sick puppy for girls- literally!

He had a new uniform; it was mainly a dark gray colored T-shirt and pants, with a wide, rose red neck line from shoulder to shoulder. And a wide line going from the middle of his chest to his silver colored utility belt. At the end of each sleeve was a fairly thick rose red line. He wore boots with the same silver color that were until the middle way to his knees; and from before you probably realized he wore gloves as well. A pair of fingerless, wrist-long, rose red gloves; that revealed his once covered clawed fingers.

He still used his doom patrol uniform from time to time; but only when he had to go to a mission with them.

Beast Boy reached for his own, orange mug that had a green handle; "What's bothering you Raven?..." He asked softly out of the blue. Young demoness' eyes widened; "N-Nothing B." She lied.

Jade skinned boy sighed, bending down to face Raven; "You can't lie to me Raven Roth." He said with a serious tone. Raven looked down; Garfield put his hand under her chin and rose her head for her eyes to look up at his. "You're an empath and can sense people's emotions only when they don't have a mental guard like me." His voice softened, "I on the other hand, can SMELL emotions; and no one can hide that from me."

Raven pushed him away and crossed her arms. "WHY would you think something's bothering me?"

"Beside the scent of sadness and frustration?" Green changeling asked as he grabbed the kettle and poured the black tea in his mug; he smirked. "Well well well, is that black tea I see? _MY_ favorite and the tea you drink when you either want to hang out _OR_ you're _sad_?" Raven gawked.

** 'how-how did he-? No one ever realizes that!' **

Beast Boy took a long soundless sip of his tea. "It was your second choice though; since you felt no emotion in the tower, you assumed I'd be the only person who's possibly here. You're scent is on the herbal tea box as well as the black tea; just not as strong."

He put the empty mug on the countertop, walking toward Raven; he grabbed her face with his hand "You smell like salt; the salt that comes with either sweat or tears..." He wiped her still lightly damp cheeks and looked at her with a soft gaze in his eyes "But it lacks the Bacteria and germ odor and it's starts from your eyes down to you neck; so... it's tear..."

Green changeling grabbed Raven's mug from her hands and walked toward the stove, pouring tea for the young demoness "so someone hurt you emotionally; really bad." Raven walked toward him and grabbed her mug; a tear escaped her eyes, dropping in the tea.

"You read me like a book..." She took a short sip of her tea "I do need someone at the moment;" Her cheeks got a peach pink color and she looked at him shyly "Do you really want to talk to me right now?"

Beast Boy smiled softly; the same genuine and caring smile that always made Raven's heart stop. He walked toward her "Rae... Whenever you feel down, even in the smallest bits... You can come to me. I'll always help you, talk to you; one way or another, no matter how far... I'll be there for you."

Raven smiled; they walked toward the sofa and sat down. Garfield looked at her with his mesmerizing emerald eyes. "So, what's wrong?" Raven sighed "Some one... Some one called me a... a... a witch..." Jade skinned teen snarled "Tell me who and I'll rip that person apart piece, by, piece." Young empath blushed.

**'Hot!' **

She shook her head and looked away; "Garfield you know I don't like pity..." Beast Boy smiled "Now Now Rae, I'm not pitting you... I hate that myself more than anyone..." He turned her face back to himself "I just care about you; a lot. And I don't want anyone telling you such horrible things;"

His way of talking was still abnormal for Raven but she was getting used to it; he sometimes talked like her and that was... odd. But she enjoyed it; seeing that he's actually quiet good with words.

Raven smiled; but her smile didn't last long "Why do they hate me Gar?" She asked; Garfield looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes. "Raven..."

Tears dropped from the young empath's eyes; she buried her face in his chest "All I do is try to be good! but no matter what I do they still hate me! they still know me as a demon! a witch! they say I'm a evil bitch! all they see of me is my dark magic! I'm sick of B! I'm sick of it! I can't take it anymore! their taring my heart out!" She cried; it was only Beast Boy there, the only person she could completely open up to.

Green changeling sighed; he wrapped his arms around Raven and held her close, letting her cry. Raven chocked "I just-just w-want to-to know h-how I-I c-can stop th-this h-hate."

"You can't." said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at him with confused and tearful eyes; green changeling brushed a Lock of hair away from her face. "That's the down side of being different Raven; some people don't like unique. They think whoever isn't like their standards is bad." A soft smile appeared on his face "let me tell you why they hate YOU."

Raven was now completely straightened and was sitting next to him; Beast Boy held Raven's hand gently "they're jealous." He squeezed young demoness' hand lightly. "Their jealous that you have super powers but they don't. That you can fly and use portals but they can't. That you have the guts to fight monsters and demons but they just runaway. That your extremely beautiful. That your beautiful, silky hair is naturally purple. That you're unique and cool but their average and like everyone else;"

"They're jealous cause the world owes it's existence to you..."

Raven smiled and wiped the tears in her eyes "Thanks... uh...You really think I'm,... beautiful?...?!" Garfield smiled "I know you are..."

Young empath leaned closer "thanks Gar..." she said shyly. Beast Boy chuckled; "I was just stating facts." Raven giggled; musing with herself, '**I love him so much.' **her eyes widened and she realized what she had thought. '**love him?!'** She sighed.** 'yeah... I... I do LOVE him...'**

Raven gasped and her eyes widened as her sight went to Nevermore; a new glowing emotion-clone appeared. She had shoulder long hair and was wearing a white cloak; she had a soft and loving gaze in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips.

"Rae! You Kay?"

Raven blinked, she shook her head "sorry; yeah I'm fine..." Green changeling smiled; Raven smiled back. one's eyes locked in the other's.

They slowly leaned closer, both ready to kiss; before they got too close the main door suddenly opened and Cyborg stepped inside "Hey y'all!" He exclaimed.

Raven and Beast Boy yelped and jumped; after recovering, a thought came to both of their minds **"damn you Victor Stone." **

Victor looked at the two who were now on the opposite sides of the couch; he rose an eyebrow at their death glares, he smirked "did I interrupt anything?" They looked at him in fury.

"Not what you think but yes; you did." Raven said. Garfield crossed his arms "we were enjoying some quiet quality time together until you scared the fudge out of us. Do you have to not knock and yell when you come in?"

Cyborg rose his hands in defense "Well I'm sorry; but this place doesn't have a door bell."

Beast Boy rose on his feet "Well,... I'm going to my room."

After the changeling left the ops room, Raven smiled sweetly. "Cy?... would mind doing me a favor?" Half robot man smiled. "of course not lil' sis!" Young empath's smile was still the same, "After you're done rebuilding your baby, would you put a door bell on the main doors?"

_End of chapter 2_

* * *

**_Hey guys! I'm sorry I don't update this story much. But it just has so much potential. I can't just waste it with a basic idea. Just like what happened to "boy without beast". "boy without beast" was a five it four chapter story at first but now it's gonna have two or three stories. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, this story not getting updated for a loooonnng time. 💗💗💗_**


End file.
